Conventional so-called dumpsters, that is, metal refuse containers for storing garbage prior to pick up by a garbage truck, are well known. Such containers are conventionally welded together so as to seal their contents and lend rigidity to the container because the container has to withstand very rough treatment. Damage to dumpsters is very common. For example, in conventional dumpsters the corners often rust out, resulting in the welded dumpsters being discarded entirely, or often dumpsters are marred by graffiti and have to be refurbished. One of the drawbacks with welded fabrication is that the cost to ship the finished containers quite often is of the same order of magnitude as the cost to manufacture them.
In the prior art applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,301 which issued to Pickier on Apr. 3, 1990 for a Refuse Container, U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,579, U.S. Pat. No. 2,540,698 which issued to States on Feb. 6, 1951 for a Combination Receptacle and Bin and Great Britain Patent No. 594,221 to Harvey accepted Nov. 5, 1947 for Improvements in Bunkers, Bins and like Receptacles. What is neither taught nor suggested, and which it is an object of the present invention to provide, is the improved rigidity in a modular dumpster as exemplified by the embodiment set out below.